haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Fujiwara
"Fujiwara" (藤原 Fujiwara), nicknamed "Sneering Bastard" by Kyon, is a time traveler, like Mikuru Asahina, but from a rival faction. "Fujiwara" is obviously a false name, that of an ancient famous Japanese family. In the timeline, Asahina said of him that his motives weren't necessarily bad, but she didn't have information about him from the future. She confirmed that he was from her time period and used a TPDD to travel to the present time plane. For all but the last of Fujiwara's interactions with Kyon, Kyon did not know Fujiwaara's true identity. Fujiwara seems to be under some of the same restrictions as Asahina, for instance when he was angry with Kyon he threatened to "classified information his classified information" rather than giving a threat Kyon could understand. Biography Fujiwara presumably makes his first appearance in "The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina", in which he attempts to run over a boy who is believed to be the inventor of Mikuru's TPDD with a truck. According to Mikuru, he is from a faction of time travelers who wish that time travel never existed. He appears once again in The Intrigues of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which he playfully steals a circuit that Kyon and Mikuru require to allow time to work itself. He questions why they bother to follow the orders of the older Mikuru and implies that he has met and fought with the adult Mikuru. Kyon refers to him as the "Sneering Bastard" and remarks that he is like an evil version of Itsuki Koizumi, because of his constant ugly sneers. Fujiwara however returns the circuit in spite, saying "it's something I have to do" and "Reality is not just bound to you only. The same rules used to apply to me. That memory chip is an important artifact to the future. As long as you picked it up with your own hands, the future will not change no matter who obtains it." He eventually kidnaps the Mikuru from eight days later with Kyouko Tachibana to argue with the future authorities with Mikuru as a bargaining chip in order to secure a privileged position; however, with the help of members from Itsuki's Agency, Kyon recovers Mikuru. Fujiwara said the kidnapping and rescue was a "pre-determined event". Timeline Fujiwara makes another appearance in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, having joined Kyouko Tachibana and Kuyou Suou to back Sasaki. Sasaki and Tachibana host a meeting between their group and Kyon at the cafe the SOS Brigade usually meets at on Sunday morning. This is the first time he gives his name, although Kyon notes that it is an obvious pseudonym. Tachibana outlined her belief that Sasaki should hold Haruhi's powers, and how she needed to recruit others to match the SOS Brigade's time traveler and alien. However, Fujiwara showed no interest in transferring Haruhi's powers. He stated his opinion: "As long as the power exists, it doesn't matter whose hands it is in." Fujiwara claimed he refused to cooperate with others in the present. When Kuyou Suou and Emiri Kimidori got into a "tussle", Kyon did not confirm Kimidori's true identity. Fujiwara treated the situation as a farce and laughed out loud. In The Surprise, after Nagato fell sick, due to Sky Canopy Dominion influence, Kyon demanded a meeting, which Sasaki arranged for Tuesday after school. Fujiwara acted rudely, saying the meetings were a waste of time due to the gap of power and knowledge between himself and the other humans. He mocked the SOS Brigade's disarray due to Nagato's illness. Kyon told Kuyou Suou to stop the attack on Nagato immediately, prompting Fujiwara's (further) disdain. Fujiwara told Kyon that he had the capability to stop the Sky Canopy Dominion from continuing to disable the Data Overmind. He said the Sky Canopy Dominion was easier to "control" than the Data Overmind and that it, along with Tachibana, had agreed with his plan. He ordered Kyon to transfer Haruhi's power, in return for him telling Kuyou Suou to stop the attack. He said he still didn't care who ended up with the power. Sasaki herself believed that Haruhi's powers were an obstacle to Fujiwara's plans. Fujiwara said that he hadn't lied, but did admit that he and Tachibana had hid information from her. Fujiwara wouldn't tell Kyon if Nagato's illness was part of a plan. During the conversation, Tachibana tried to say something supportive to Fujiwara, but he told her to shut up. According to Fujiwara, Kuyou actually wanted to study Haruhi, but could not due to interference from the Data Overmind. Fujiwara also said that she was the one who could transfer Haruhi's power. Sasaki said she didn't actually want the power, but Fujiwara told her he didn't care what she thought. Sasaki made it clear she disapproved of using Nagato like a "hostage". Fujiwara told Kyon a little about the TPDD and how it damages time planes. Time travelers usually repair this damage, but Mikuru Asahina is an exception. She was given a special mission, but she herself isn't aware what it is. At the end of the meeting, he told Kyon that he would await his response, and that Haruhi's fate didn't matter much, as his plan would go forward no matter what. He said it was pre-determined, so it didn't matter if he gave Kyon time to think this over. Fujiwara then left the meeting. Sasaki contacted Kyon for a meeting the next day to settle everything. They met at the park by the station along with Fujiwara and Tachibana. The group took a taxi to North High, and during the ride, Fujiwara again antagonized Kyon and Sasaki. Shortly after entering the school, it was transformed into closed space. The group made it to the SOS Brigade clubroom. Kyon met his version and both forms combined. Combined Timeline Haruhi and Sasaki's versions of closed space merged over the school. Fujiwara had an argument with an unseen woman. He was surprised that she broke regulations or undid prohibitions before he could. He ranted that she had called him an "unscheduled abnormality" and wondered who had summoned "her" there. Kuyou appears from nowhere and Fujiwara asks her if she has betrayed their plans. She said she hadn't. Koizumi then made an appearance. Because the area contained Haruhi's closed space, he was able to enter, and bring Asahina (big) with him. Tachibana was surprised, because Haruhi's capture should have prevented her from creating space, but Haruhi had created another body, Yasumi Watahashi, and this other version of Haruhi could still create closed space. Fujiwara was upset that Asahina (big) would interfere with his plans. "Until the world gets ripped into two, won't you at least let me try to fix that future?" Asahina said that even if he altered the fixed time plane, the future could not change, but Fujiwara said he could use Haruhi's power to do so. "To make the space-time continuum from this time point until the future perfect, I need to completely rewrite it. Not amend the time plane bit by bit, but make an infinitely continuing time plane with every part corrected." He said the future didn't need Haruhi herself, only her power. Sasaki could control hers better. Asahina wouldn't stand for it. She said the TPDD could not be used the way Fujiwara wanted it used. Fujiwara reveals that he is doing it so that he could reunite with her, as his older sister. Asahina (big) states that she does not have a younger brother, but implied in Fujiwara's timeline, there was another version of her, which Fujiwara seems to have "lost". Fujiwara said he would still lose her in his timeline, and he would lose her again at the crossing point into the future. There was no way to use the TPDD to fix the timeline because it wasn't possible to travel back more than four years into the past. Fujiwara said there was an error made then, but it was okay to leave that, which Asashina said was "unforgivable". Instead, Fujiwara would use the TPDD to maintain the normal value of the timestream, as the upstreaming time flow from using the TPDD was essential. On its way upstream, Fujiwara would destroy the time plane. It would be simple to fill in the vacant hole in time left by the TPDD. However, he came to believe neither the past nor the future were mutable. Asahina would still view the modified time stream as an "alternate past". At this moment in this time period, he would break the prohibitions with Haruhi's powers to construct time itself, giving their future permanence while fixing all faults in the time plane. "From this time plane to the future, I'll rewrite the space-time-continuum all at once. It doesn't matter what happens to history along the way. If space and time can be settled in our future, then we'll have the flexibility to look back at the past." Asahina said this would be a serious time crime, and Koizumi began displaying his esper powers. Frustrated, Fujiwara orders Kuyou to bring Haruhi there so that they can forcibly move her powers to Sasaki. Kuyou suspends Haruhi on a cross above the courtyard and then drops her to the ground. Kyon leaps out of the clubroom while Koizumi begins battling with the others. Kyon grabs Haruhi and they fall towards the ground. Right before hitting the ground they are caught by a Celestial. Kyon is then transported to another place where Haruhi appears older. Fujiwara has not been seen since. Powers Fujiwara possesses a TPDD, enabling him to travel through time. He cannot travel into the past beyond year -3, nor does it allow him to change the timeline beyond "hiding" things which other time travelers will notice. Category:Time Traveler Category:Characters